


Human Kinds of Love

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia thinks about her pack, and the ways she loves them. </p>
<p>She thinks: Kira smells like a hurricane, and Malia wants the storm to sweep her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Kinds of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa gift done for blueneighborhccd on tumblr.
> 
> check me out on tumblr @ scxlias to scream at me about this shitty show that I can't stop watching.

Malia still doesn’t quite understand being human again. 

She’s gotten used to the fact that she’s always cold now, without her fur coat and the fact that she’s always got cravings that she can’t satisfy, because human food isn’t something she really enjoys and the fact that there are some things that are acceptable in the wild kingdom that are not acceptable in the human world. 

Stiles teaches her a lot, and she’s grateful for what he does for her. 

She finds, however, as time moves along, that as much as she really thought she did, she doesn’t love him. 

Well, she does, but not in the way she thinks he loves her. Or maybe he only thinks he loves her. Or maybe she’s wrong and just doesn’t understand what love feels like. Maybe she does love him and just doesn’t know that that’s what it is. Maybe she doesn’t love him at all. Or maybe... maybe... 

She doesn’t know. Human emotions are complicated. 

Scott’s the most human person Malia knows, and he tells people he loves them all the time. He says it to Allison and Isaac and Lydia and Stiles and Liam and Mason.... 

Malia doesn’t quite understand the different kinds of love. She knows she loves her pack, all of them, each in a different way, but she doesn’t know what each different way is. 

Malia knows that she loves the way Mason always keeps snacks in his backpack, stuff he knows everyone likes, because he knows they’re all so busy sometimes they skip breakfast or do homework during lunch instead of eating, and the way he cares for every one of the pack as though they’re his family, even though he’s just getting to know some of them. 

Malia knows that she loves the way Hayden is strong and independent and so, so scared of what she is, but still makes sure she makes time for her sister whenever she can. Malia likes that kind of loyalty, likes how Hayden does the same for the pack. 

Malia knows that she loves the way Liam is fiercely protective of the pack, even when he’s mad, even when he’s stressed about school, even when he doesn’t know what’s going on. He’s always there. He always wants to help. He’s a lot like Scott. He’s a lot like Derek too.

Malia knows that she loves the way Lydia is like a mom to the pack, takes no shit, but cares for them all so, so much. She loves the way Lydia always helps out the younger three, always helps out her and Scott and Stiles. She loves the way Lydia looks at them with so much pride (Malia likes it when Lydia looks at her like that, she knows it means she did something right, knows it means she made her pack happy) whenever they make an accomplishment, even something as small as a good grade on a test.

Malia knows that she loves the way Stiles worries about all of the pack, treats them like they’re his family, how he helped Malia relearn the things she’d long forgotten.

Malia knows she loves the way Derek is so incredibly protective of the pack, like Scott, like Liam. She loves the way he offers anything and everything he can to make them all happy and make sure they’re safe, even though he’d never admit that that was what he was doing. 

Malia knows she loves the way that Scott cares for all of them like they’re the most important things in his world, besides his own mother. She loves how he treats the youngest three almost like his kids, how he hovers like an overprotective parent, how he’d do anything for any of them, how he acts like there’s nothing he’d rather do than protect them and be their alpha.

And then there’s Kira. 

Malia loves her too, just like she loves the rest of her pack, but its different. Malia loves Kira in a different way, she knows she does. But she doesn’t know what it means. 

Malia knows that she loves Kira in general. She loves the way Kira’s eyes sparkle when she gets excited, and the sweet scent of the rush of adrenaline that always courses through Kira’s veins when they’re in a fight. She loves how Kira, like Scott, would do anything for their pack. 

Malia loves the way Kiar talks, how her voice rings with happiness even in the darkest moments the pack faces. She loves Kira’s undying optimism, such a contrast to her own far too realistic opinions on life. She loves the memory of the time she tried to get Kira to dance at the Calaveras place in Mexico, the choppy awkward movements that even newly human Malia could tell were no good at all. She loves the way it felt to dance with Kira, the way their bodies felt so perfect together, moved so well with each other.

She loves Kira’s scent, the smell of a meadow after rain and the smell of lightning and thunder and dew. 

Kira smells like a hurricane, and Malia wants the storm to sweep her away. 

The more she thinks about it... she does know how she loves Kira. She loves Kira the way she thought she loved Stiles. 

She thinks.

All she knows is that Kira is currently the center of her entire universe. That she would do anything to protect the sweet fox who chose to run with coyotes and wolves.

Malia still doesn’t quite understand being human again.

She’s gotten used to the fact that she’s always cold now, without her fur coat and the fact that she’s always got cravings that she can’t satisfy, because human food isn’t something she really enjoys and the fact that there are some things that are acceptable in the wild kingdom that are not acceptable in the human world.

She doesn’t quite understand the different kinds of love yet, but she knows she loves her pack. 

She loves everything about them, everything they do. 

But she especially loves Kira. 

She loves Kira and her thunder storm scent and the feeling of Kira’s skin under her fingertips and the feeling of Kira’s lips on hers...

Kira is a storm, and she has swept Malia away, and Malia is happy to be drowning in the sweet fox who chose to run with a coyote.


End file.
